jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Return (Temple)
| rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=72 | words=978, 094 | pub_date=October 31st, 2002 | update=July 5th, 2019 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''The Return', see'' The Return The Return is written by Josh Temple and Trimatter ("Interlude: Girl Talk" only) and began online publication on October 31st, 2002.Sunshine Temple at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 It currently stands incomplete at two interludes and 70 chapters, the most recent of which was published on July 5th, 2019. Description Plot Book 1: Brooding ResponsibilitiesOriginally the chapters were titled (1) "Reunions and Recalls", (2) "Reassignments and Revisions", (3) "Responsibility and Resolve", (4) "Reactions and Results", (5) "Revelations and Rendezvous", (6) "Requirements and Reactivations", (7) "Response and Recruitment", (8) "Recreation and Retribution", (9) "Revenge and Rebirth Part 1", (10) "Revenge and Rebirth Part 2", (11) "Reclamation and Restitution", (12) "Revival and Renovation", and (13) "Retreat and Redemption". Chapter 1: Mistaken Arrival Chapter 2: Beginning Delusions Chapter 3: Emerging Risk Chapter 4: Cruel Education Chapter 5: Mother Figure Chapter 6: False Cures Chapter 7: Denials End Chapter 8: Family Concern Chapter 9: Multiple Fronts Chapter 10: Converting Enemies Chapter 11: Escalating Rivalry Chapter 12: Blind Desperation Chapter 13: Maternal Acceptance Book 2: Betrayed ConsequencesOriginally the chapters were titled (14) "Respect and Reliability", (15) "Retrograde and Remade", (16) "Reconstitution and Reincarnation Part 1", (17) "Reconstitution and Reincarnation Part 2", (18) "Reveal and Repurpose", (19) "Retain and Retrain", (20) "Replacements and Remembrance" , (21) "Restoration and Regret Part 1", and (22) "Restoration and Regret Part 2" Chapter 1: Sanguine Salutation Chapter 2: Family Visitation Chapter 3: Legitimate Developments Chapter 4: Treacherous Conditions Ahead Chapter 5: Broken Bonds Chapter 6: Intense Testing Interlude: Girl Talk Chapter 7: Silver Sisterhood Chapter 8: Golden Plan Chapter 9: Preparations and Expansions Chapter 10: SteelRain Chapter 11: Investments and Wagers Chapter 12: Sharp Rescue Chapter 13: Artificial Ideologies Chapter 14: Higher Supervision Book 3: Raising TroubleOriginally the chapters were titled (23) "Reequipped and Repulsed Part 1" , (24) "Reequipped and Repulsed Part 2", (25) "Replacements and Remembrance Part 1", (26) "Replacements and Remembrance Part 2", (27) "Redesign and Relaxation Part 1", (28) "Redesign and Relaxation Part 2" and (29) "Reconcile and Refine Part 1" Chapter 1: Client Demonstration Chapter 2: Strike and Cleave Chapter 3: The Cost of Failure Chapter 4: Questions Chapter 5: Finding Leftovers Chapter 6: Enveloping Armor Chapter 7: Settling In Chapter 8: Questionable Motives Chapter 9: Flights of Lunacy Interlude: Down Time Chapter 10: Troubling Visitation Chapter 11: Downsizing and Outsourcing Chapter 12: Expert Authority Chapter 13: Family Recruiting Book 4: Capital OffenseOriginally the chapters were titled (30) "Reconcile and Refine Part 2", (31) "Reserve and Release Part 1", (32) "Reserve and Release Part 2", (33) "Reserve and Release Part 3" and (34) "Reserve and Release Part 4" Chapter 1: Intruding Thoughts Chapter 2: Simple Plan Chapter 3: Options and Improvisation Chapter 4: Breach and Hide Chapter 5: Backup Chapter 6: Bottoming Out Chapter 7: Overloaded Rescue Chapter 8: Dark and Light Senshi Chapter 9: Room for Recovery Chapter 10: Cost of Acquisition Book 5: Blood Debts Chapter 1: Lagging Questions - Part A Chapter 2: Lagging Questions - Part B Chapter 3: Unwelcome Answers - Part A Chapter 4: Unwelcome Answers - Part B Chapter 5: Underground Diplomacy - Part A Chapter 6: Underground Diplomacy - Part B Chapter 7: Lost Arrivals - Part A Chapter 8: Lost Arrivals - Part B Chapter 9: Choices - Part A Chapter 10: Choices - Part B Chapter 11: Fey and Brooding - Part A Chapter 12: Fey and Brooding - Part B Chapter 13: Midnight Appetizer - Part A Chapter 14: Midnight Appetizer - Part B Chapter 15: Just Desserts - Part A Chapter 16: Just Desserts - Part B Epilogue: Opening Consequences Book 6: Bonding Allure Chapter 1: Invitations and Impositions Chapter 2: Extending Family Chapter 3: Persuasive Outreach Notes *There was an additional interlude, "A Brief History of the Company", which is not included in the revised version. *"Interlude 2: '''Girl Talk'" is a crossover with Trimatter's story Aftermath: A Story of Blended Clichés. *A Side story, Blood Debts by Temple, also exists. Fan Art Image:Return2.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return3.jpg|Fan art by Mike Koos Image:Return4.jpg|Fan art by Pat Image:Return5.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return6.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return7.jpg|Fan art by Toasted Pine Image:Return8.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return9.jpg|Fan art by Mike Koos Image:Return10.jpg|Fan art by Stendec Image:Return11.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return12.jpg|Fan art by Ace Image:Return13.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return14.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return15.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return16.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return17.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return18.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return19.gif|Fan art by Pyroraven Image:Return20.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return21.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return22.jpg|Fan art by Toasted Pine Image:Return23.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return24.jpg|Fan art by Ace FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 01/11/02 *Chapter 2 18/05/03 *Chapter 3 20/07/03 *Chapter 3 (revision) 21/07/03 *Chapter 4 09/09/03 *Chapter 5 21/11/03 *Chapter 6 06/01/04 *Chapter 7 10/03/04 *Chapter 8 06/06/04 *Chapter 9 07/09/04 *Chapter 10 17/01/05 *Chapter 11 posted to Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku site as per this announcement. 05/07/05 *Chapter 12 17/11/05 See Also Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12770988/1/Brooding-Responsibilities Book 1 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 25-12-2017 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12840087/1/Betrayed-Consequences Book 2 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-02-2018 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12970536/1/Raising-Trouble Book 3 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-06-2018 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13078329/1/Capital-Offense Book 4 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-09-2018 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12134853/1/Blood-Debts Book 5 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 25-11-2016 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13140830/1/Bonding-Allure Book 6 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 08-12-2018 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1041573/1/The_Return Older version of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://www.florestica.com/jtemple/tr/index.htm Chapters 1~13 of The Return at] The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php/22698 Chapters 1~10 of The Return at] Mediaminer.org - Retrieved 21-09-2014 References Category:Dresden Files